Blood Red Bonds
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: This is a SasukeXOCXNaruto threesome. Sasuke is a noble vampire, and Naruto is his slave. Maria is a werefox and her missstress gives her to Sasuke and runs off with Itachi. Rated T.
1. Bonds that Bind are in Blood

**CHAPTER ONE: TIES THAT BIND ARE DONE IN BLOOD!**

**(A/N: I.K., here, sorry, this chappie is gonna be a long one, because there's so much for me to type! Sayanora!)**

Sasuke looked down the alley way. He licked his lips. He grinned, baring his fangs. He sighed and watched as a girl walked into the alley. He watched from the shadows, blending in despite his pale skin. There was a scream, and Sasuke came running. He saw the girl with a knife to her throat. The girl squirmed and the blade cut a little deeper causing a small dribble of blood to stain the girls' white blouse. The girls' eyes widen and her trembling lips mouthed the words 'please help me', only to die as the knife came across her throat. The criminal grinned as the blood began to spill down to his feet. The girl lay in a crumpled heap. The criminal laughed and walked away.

Sasuke rushed up to the girls' limp body, and gently touched the wound, the girls' eyes fluttering open to reveal glazed over eyes. He gulped as the blood rushed onto his hands. "G-goodbye..." the girl whimpered. Sasuke sank his fangs into the wound and began to suck. He then bit his own wrist and put it into her mouth and urged her to suck. The girl began to suck, and Sasuke groaned. The girl became more clingy than a newborn baby. Sasuke gently held the girl and knelt down so that they were face to face.

"Girl, are you ok?" he asked. The girl touched his face.

"Home..." she whispered. Sasuke nodded and picked her up. She pointed and Sasuke walked in that direction. He came across an old worn down warehouse. A figure rushed out and growled, baring its fangs. It 'howled' and walked by Sasuke's side and sat down.

"Good girl, Maria. That's a loyal werewolf...Actually, werefox." the girl whispered. Sasuke was shocked. The werefox giggled and transformed. A silver-blonde girl stood where the werefox had been.

Sasuke groaned as the girl pulled him down onto her. "But..." he stuttered.

"Let me tell you something Uchiha, Ties that Bind are often done in blood! So, you're already bound to me, and I to you." the girl stated, "My name is Keiko." Sasuke nodded. He gently licked where she'd neen cut and felt her pulse. He groaned as her body reacted to his own pressing against her. He grinned and kissed the base of her throat. He grunted as they landed on the bed.

Sasuke groaned as Keiko moved against him, causing a grinding motion, and creating friction between them, which gave off a heat of its own. He grunted as she welcomed him into her. "SASUKE! " she screamed out in pleasure.

"KEIKO! OH KEIKO!" he hissed, growling possessively. Keiko groaned as the pleasure receded, and pain entered her body. She whimpered and Sasuke looked at her, concerned, and then he saw what they'd done. "Oh, Keiko, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. Keiko kissed him.

"I'll be fine in an hour or so." she stated. Sasuke groaned.

"Can you tell me about Maria?" he asked. Keiko nodded.

"Maria is a product of an evil scientist. She has a tendency to go berserk, and when she does, basically no one can stop her." she replied. Sasuke nodded and kissed Keiko. Keiko fell asleep, and Sasuke got up. He went looking for Maria. He found her laying on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He sat down. Maria only continued to look up at the sky.

"It's just that, I have to find a mate." she replied. Sasuke groaned as he felt a vampire's lust. He gently lifted Maria's chin and kissed her. Maria whimpered. "Y-you're m-mistress' mate..." she whimpered. Sasuke's eyes widened as she quickly disappeared. Sasuke growled and went looking for her. He knew she'd go into town, maybe she'd run into his slave, Naruto. He grinned and walked into the town.

Maria whimpered and hid in an alley. She didn't want contact with anyone what so ever. She gasped as a hand went over her mouth. She whimpered and groaned as a tongue came across her neck. She whirled around to see cerulean eyes looking directly at her. "Shh, I'm a werefox, too." the boy exclaimed. Maria's eyes widended as she felt a heat in her lower area. She whimpered as the boy grinned, revealing fangs. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki." the boy stated.

"M-Maria Kuni." Maria replied. Naruto smiled, and nipped her neck. Maria whimpered as Naruto began to take off her shirt. "W-What are you d-doing?" she yelped. Naruto grunted and took off her pants, taking off all his clothes at the same time. Maria blushed. She'd never seen such a fine specimen of a male from her own species. She groaned as her body began to react. She whimpered as he laid her on the ground.

Naruto groaned as Maria bucked at his hands. He smiled as she settled down slightly. "D-don't worry, I won't hurt you..." he whispered. Maria looked up at him with doe-eyed awe.

"I-I've never seen a male of my own species." Maria murmured. Naruto shook his head.

"Y-you've never seen a male before?" he asked.

"Yes. My creator made sure I didn't have contact with any males, and I was only going to breed with the strongest of the males. I ran away before I could, so, you're my first." Maria replied. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. "My creator would've even had me breed with vampires, just to make super soldiers, to make an army to take over the world..." Maria explained, touching Naruto's abs, and her whimpers reached Naruto's ears, and Naruto gently mated with her. Maria groaned as Naruto picked her up. "N-Naruto, Wh-what w-was t-that j-just n-now?" she asked. Naruto smiled and kissed Maria. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared.

"Naruto, poor Naruto, too bad you won't have her for long. I've gotten permission to breed her. Trust me, she's better off with me." a voice said smoothly. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha, his master and trainer.

"M-Masta? Who'd you ask?" he stuttered. Sasuke smiled. He walked up to Naruto and gently touched his head.

"I swear to you that I won't harm her." he murmured. He took Maria out of his arms, and began to walk towards his mansion. "Oh, by the way, her owner wants to meet you, and Maria technically belongs to me, because I mated with her mistress. You'll see her around the mansion." he calmly stated. Naruto nodded and followed his master home. Well, Naruto lived with Sasuke ever since he was a small boy, because his parents abandoned him, thinking that he was weak, then Sasuke and his family took him in and began to train him. He was treated kindly, and it was still so today. Naruto grinned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was a well muscled fighting machine. He chuckled and thought about his master. When his master had inherited the mansion, after his brother had killed his parents then left, he'd sworn eternal loyalty to him, meaning he'd fight to the death if his master commanded it of him.

Sasuke grunted as Maria evaded him. "It's no use, Mari-chan, your mistress, Keiko-san, has seen it fit that you breed to me, and I see it fit that you stay here, besides, she's away on a trip right now. Don't worry, I'll protect you, as will Naruto. Naruto seems to be head-over-heels in love with you anyways. Please cooperate with me?" he pleaded.

"W-where'd mistress go?!" Maria wailed out in despair, "She's mad at me..." Sasuke gently touched Maria's back. Maria whimpered as Sasuke began to work his spell. She ducked just as Sasuke leaned in to kiss her and she jumped up onto the canopy, intent on watching him before she made any moves.

"You're mistress said you were smart, but, I didn't figure this smart!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That's what kept me and mistress Keiko alive all of these years." Maria retorted. Sasuke chuckled and gently reached up to pull Maria down, which Maria let him do. He was surprised, then he saw that it was raining outside. He gently kissed Maria, backing her up into a corner. Maria groaned as Sasuke began bringing his hands up and down her sides, bringing up her shirt. She whimpered as Sasuke took off her shirt.

"We need to get you to wear a bra, my dear Maria." he stated.

"What's a bra?" Maria asked. Sasuke almost fell over. He quickly rebounded and kissed Maria to quell her fears. Maria groaned and responded, taking off his shirt. Sasuke groaned as Maria's hands ran over every battle scar, and a soothing sensation came to him. He groaned as her mouth began to explore every crevice of his upper body. Maria licked and tasted salt and sweat. Her nose was filled with the subtle, yet powerful musky scent of him. Her hands roamed every hard plane until she reached the rim of his pants. She grunted in frustration and tried to pull the annoying garment off, but, her efforts were in vain. She grunted, frustrated by his stubborn pants. Sasuke chuckled and stood up, unbuckling his belt, and pulling it out.

Maria groaned as Sasuke came to her, gloriously naked. She gawked at his very pale skin, and all of his battle scars. She groaned as her body was pulled up onto his own body. She marveled on how well she fit in both Sasuke & Naruto's arms. She groaned as her body slid down to where it was over his erection, the quivering member that belonged to him and only him. "You are a very sexed kind of guy aren't you?" she asked, very inquisitive. Sasuke smiled.

"Heh, you've hit the nail on the head. Let's see what Naruto taught you and put it to good use!" he exclaimed. Maria blushed and groaned as Sasuke spread her legs, begging entrance to her most secluded recesses. She groaned and relcutantly gave him entrance to her womb. She groaned as a pleasant sensation rippled through her body, causing her every nerve ending to hum with excitement. She seemed to be intune with her own needs, wants, and desires, but more so to Sasuke & Naruto's desires. She groaned as they landed on the bed, causing it to creak, and the floor to moan as the sudden weight of its master came upon a young werefox. The werefox moaned as sensations she'd never known before, until Naruto, buzzed through her body. She was powerless to stop it, but, then again, she didn't want it to stop. She was sad to see the crazed love making end for the night. She reluctantly fell asleep, Sasuke murmuring sweet promises in her ears.

Sasuke groaned and got up as the sun set. He looked beside him and rang a bell. A young maid walked in. "Y-yes master?" she stuttered.

"Hinata, see to it that Maria is properly dressed and that she knows what a bra is." Sasuke replied, getting up and walking out of the room, "Also have her ready to eat dinner with me and Naruto." Hinata bowed and Sasuke walked completely out of the room. Hinata gently shook Maria, and Maria awoke, yawning. She smiled as Maria stretched, well-muscled legs going up, then down.

"So, what's up?" Maria asked. Hinata giggled and held up some clothes, helping her get out of bed.

"M-my n-name's Hinata Hyuga, what's yours?" she replied.

"Maria Kuni." Maria replied, "Hey, Hinata, wanna be friends?" Hinata's eyes lit up and she smiled. She helped Maria get dressed, even going as far to explain what a bra is and what it does. The door opened and an auburn haired young man walked in.

"Master Sasuke requests your prescence at the dinner table!" he exclaimed.

"Neji, please don't be so curt with her, she's been through a lot, and doesn't need the stress of having to deal with your sarcastic remarks." Hinata warned. Neji only nodded and led Maria towards the dining room.

"So, how do you know Hinata, Neji?" Maria asked, looking around.

"Hinata and I are cousins." Neji replied, turning his head so she wouldn't see him blush. He didn't want to mention that they were sexual partners. He didn't know how she'd react to that. Maria waited on Neji to open the door then walked in with the grace of a waiting fox.

Sasuke and Naruto groaned as their lovely dinner guest walked in, as beautiful in a dress as she was in casual clothing. "Well, Naruto, what do ya think?" Sasuke asked.

"Besides that fact that we have a love triangle, she's very pretty and the only one I'll ever be in love with." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded and welcomed Maria to the table. Maria sat down and looked at the food with a wary eye.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Maria paled and Sasuke and Naruto became concerned.

"I-I'm a Vegan." she replied, "I don't eat meat." Sasuke looked at Naruto, shocked at this revelation. They noticed that she looked like she was about to be sick, and sure enough, Maria threw up, then fainted. They rushed over to her and felt her forehead. They ordered her to be taken to Sasuke's room. They waited on the doctor's diagnosis. The doctor walked out and sighed.

"W-Well, is she gonna be ok?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke noticed he was getting pretty torn up about her falling so ill so very quickly. He, himself, was also concerned. He wanted to know if there was anything he could do to make Maria feel comfortable and make her feel like she belonged and feel better.

"Well, it's a sickness that she has been fighting off on her own for sometime now, and her body is at a weak point. She'll be lucky to make it through the night." the doctor replied. Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

"Is there anything we can do to make her feel at home?" Sasuke asked. The doctor nodded.

"A little TLC should be fine. If she makes it through the night, give me a call." he replied. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They walked into the room to see how weak Maria really was. They sat in chairs, agreeing to take shifts in watching over her. Naruto laid on the floor and went to sleep, signaling that Sasuke had the first watch. Sasuke sighed and began to sing gently. Maria's head seemed to turn towards the sound of his voice and her eyelids fluttered open slightly to see who was singing. She sighed and rolled her face back towards the moonlight. Sasuke sighed and continued his watch. He really didn't want Maria to die, he wanted her to live and produce offspring for him and Naruto. He was relieved by Naruto at 12 a.m., signalling he could get the much needed sleep, relieved that Naruto cared for her as much as he did.


	2. Enter the Mad Scientist

**Chapter Two: Enter the Mad Scientist**

**I do not own Naruto, Only Maria and Keiko.**

Sasuke was eating his breakfast when someone stormed in. "What do you want?" he asked, baring his fangs to the new comer. The new comer laughed and pointed a gun to his head.

"You have Maria...Give her to me..." the new comer hissed. Naruto walked in, holding a wash basin full of water that needed to be discarded. He growled at the sight of the new comer.

He walked up to Sasuke and whispered into his ear. Sasuke smiled and told Naruto to go call the doctor.

"Who are you? What do you want with Maria?" Sasuke hissed, growling slightly, trying to appear menacing and very threatening. The newcomer laughed at his attempts to scare him off.

"I am Sir Roland, and I am her creator. She rightfully belongs to me, so if you kind sirs would be so nice as to return her to me, I will be on my way back to England." Sir Roland replied. Naruto growled, tensing up and staring Sir Roland down. Sir Roland laughed. "You attempt to keep me from taking her back? I applaud your bravery, but you most certainly are very foolish, for my mark is on her neck." he stated.

"What mark?" Naruto asked, grinning like a maniac. Maria walked in, looking tired. She stopped, looking at her creator before her eyes widen in fear. She quickly ducked down, but not before Roland saw her. She gasped as Roland came up and smacked her.

"You have the gall to run away, after I GAVE YOU **LIFE**!?" Roland screamed. Maria growled and began to enter berserker mode, her eyes shifting from the gentle side to a more aggressive side of her nature. Sasuke watched awed at how quickly she could change, how she fell apart at just being smacked and yelled at, how quickly her aura changed, and there was bloodlust in the air, provided majorly by Maria. Sasuke and Naruto were awed at how quickly her berserker mode was enabled. Naruto quickly grabbed her before any damage could be done, and held her until she could calm down. He gently petted her head and looked at his master. Sasuke nodded his agreement and stood up from his chair. He walked up to Maria and pushed one of her pressure points and Luna went limp. He held her limp body to his chest and gave Naruto a look. Naruto nodded and stood up, his body tense and ready for action. He waited until Sasuke and Maria were out of sight before he charged forward. He grunted as Roland's fist made contact with his stomach. "You're weak." Roland hissed.

"Don't underestimate your opponent." Naruto growled, delivering a devestating punch to Roland's gut. He repeated this until Roland's ribs were broken. He went out and saw Maria curled up in the foryer, asleep, obviously tired after going berserk. He went up to her and gently picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down, smiling as he gently hummed. He smiles as Sasuke walked in.

"She just fell asleep in the foryer and I couldn't move her, she was so damned determined to sleep. Her Berserker Mode must take a toll on her, seeing at how sleepy she is at the moment." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded, chuckling to himself. He kneeled down and gently touched her forehead.

"I'm just glad we get to keep her. I wonder if we will get competition for her affections." Naruto murmured.

"If we do, we'll over power them." Sasuke hissed, nodding his head. Naruto grinned and looked at the sleeping werefox before him. He gently touched her head and kissed it, Sasuke shooing him away. Sasuke sighed and closed the door behind him, calling Neji. "Keep an eye on the room, make sure no one comes in and steals our little treasure." Sasuke hissed, "Or the concsequences will be unpleasant." Neji nodded and took his post at the bedroom door. He sighed and looked around keeping a close watch on Maria's room.

Next Night

Sasuke looked and saw Maria walking around, although she was still weak from her illness, but she seemed to be doing ok now that she has had some medicine and TLC from everyone in the mansion. He noticed that she and Hinata were becoming best friends, and fast. He chuckled and watched her from his room. "Maria, can you come here?" he purred. Maria quickly walked in, her dress, black satin and black ribbon laced through her bodiace, framing her body, swishing softly against her skin. He stood up, walking over to her. Maria backed up, her eyes warily watching his movements. "I'm not going to hurt you, and nether is Naruto." Sasuke purred. He reached her and began to run his hands through her hair. He then pulled Maria to him and connected their lips. He felt Maria melt against his lips and gently kissed her neck, seeking a pulse.

"N-no." Maria whimpered, trying to push away. Sasuke tightened his grip on Maria and Maria whimpered, knowing what was about to happen.

(A/N: Warning, a BIG lemon coming up, not between Sasuke and Maria, but Naruto and Maria. and if you don't like lemon scenes, don't read!)

Maria groaned and laced her fingers through Sasuke's raven hair. "Don't deny it." Sasuke hissed. Maria quickly pushed away, rushing out of the room, looking green to the gills. Sasuke became confused and quickly followed, his chest gleaming in the full moon's light. He found her in her room, looking at the moon. He walked up, but noticed that she was growling slightly. He quickly backed off and went to get Naruto. Naruto walked up to Maria and felt her forehead. He backed away and assured Sasuke that she was ok. Sasuke nodded and left the room, knowing that everything was at least calm.

Naruto sighed and nibbled on Maria's neck. Maria whimpered. She felt Naruto's muscular arms around her waist and she squeaked as they fell onto the bed. She whined as he nuzzled along her jawline, nipping on her ears. "Hey, Maria, are you in heat?" Naruto asked, sucking on Maria's neck. Maria whimpered submissively and squirmed a little bit. Naruto groaned and held the squirming female to him. He then licked her collar bone, going down to her chest. He then went to her stomach from her chest, then down to her long legs. He then began to travel back up, until his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. He grunted as her nails dug into his shoulder blades. "Damned woman, you're drinving me crazy..." he growled. Maria whimpered and cowered, until Naruto kissed her passionately.

Maria groaned and kissed Naruto's chest as they strenuously made love, their screams of plaesure echoing through the night. She whimpered as Naruto's weight suddenly fell on top of her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. She fell into the blissful void of sleep and Naruto quickly left her bed to go talk about Sasuke and schedule the next fight. He really didn't want Maria to see the fights, but she would have to eventually. He walked into Sasuke's room and the two began to talk. They agreed to set the fight up and to let Maria see how much of a fighter one of her mates was. Naruto went into his room and went to sleep, dreaming of the day he showed her that he could provide for her as well as Sasuke.

End Chapter Two

InuYasha's Kitsune: Finally, after a long while on writer's Block, I finally wrote chapter two.

AG: JUST REVIEW, and REMEMBER, WE HATE FLAMES!


End file.
